


A Room With A View

by Vyxyn



Series: Steve and Ivy - A Story of Lust, Or Is It? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ivy sleeps, Steve watches and let's his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With A View

Steve sits in the corner of Ivy’s bedroom on a comfy chair. The window is open, letting in a cool breeze that ruffles the curtains, and freshens the air, taming down the smell of sex.

He leans forward and puts his elbows on his knees, and cradles his chin in his hands. In the middle of the room on the queen-size bed lays Ivy, red hair cascading across the pillow, her back to Steve, with only one leg partially covered by a sheet.

Steve can feel his cock stir. Since getting involved with Ivy a few weeks ago, Steve has fallen into a spiral of passion and lust, fueled by the feisty red head before him. All she needs to do is give Steve a look and he gets hard, knowing full well that Ivy is about to devour him whole.

He starts to palm himself in his shorts, rubbing slowly along the hardening length, trying hard not to moan out loud for fear of waking Ivy. He pictures himself stripping off, his hard cock bouncing free from the confines of his shorts, fresh air caressing his skin. He pictures settling in behind Ivy on the bed, reaching out and caressing her bare backside. 

Steve’s shorts are becoming too tight, so he stands and removes them. Sitting back down on the chair, he wraps his left hand around his cock and starts to slowly stroke, gathering the pre-come on his thumb and spreading it across the tip. His right hand smooths down his chest, stopping to tweak his right nipple, causing him to groan and thrust into his hand.

Steve pauses, thinking he may have woken Ivy. But she’s still in the same position as she was minutes earlier, so he resumes the gentle stroking of his member. His right hand travels further down his body, over the the ripples of muscle in his abdominals, past his belly button, past his cock to his balls, that he begins to cup and roll in his palm.

He’d much prefer this to be Ivy. He’d prefer Ivy on her knees before him, watching as she applied her favourite red lipstick, and then watching as those painted lips then wrap around the head of his cock, as she’s done once before. He’d prefer her to be writhing on her back on the bed, with her fingers woven in his hair while Steve massages her clit with his tongue.

Steve sits right back in the chair, and picks up the pace. His head rolls back and rests against the wall behind him. His right hand moves from his balls and begins to rub his thigh, enjoying the friction against his skin.

“You aren’t going to come without me are you Captain Rogers?”

Ivy’s voice jolts Steve to his senses. Both hands stop what they are doing, but stay where they are. Steve’s cock leaks pre-come in response. Ivy slides to the end of the bed and puts her feet on the ground.

“I’m feeling a little left out Steve. While I’ve enjoyed the show very much, I’d much rather join in. May I?”

With a nod, Steve let’s go of his cock. Ivy stands and walks over to Steve, while his eye’s take in her naked form. His cock twitches in acknowledgement. Ivy gets on her knees and without ceremony, impales her face on his member, taking him in in one fell swoop.

“Oh fuck Ivy. You want me coming already?”

Ivy shakes her head no, and hums, sending vibrations down Steve’s erection, and through his body. He reaches forward and runs his fingers through her hair, as she starts to bob up and down, worshiping Steve’s cock with her tongue. This is better than anything that Steve has imagined, and he is mesmerized by the sight before him. Ivy looks up at Steve and they make eye contact. Ivy smiles and slowly disengages from him and stands. 

“I need to ride you Captain, that ok with you?”

Steve just nods, looking up at Ivy in complete reverence. Ivy takes Steve's hand and brings it to her centre and whispers “See what you do to me Steve?”

“Oh god Ivy.” Steve brings those now wet fingers to his lips for a taste. A guttural moan escapes his mouth as the slight tangy sweetness hits his tongue. He reaches out and grabs Ivy, pulling her closer. Taking the hint, Ivy straddles Steve, lining herself up with him, sitting so the head of his cock sits just so.

“I hope you were thinking of me when you were touching yourself Steve. You weren’t thinking of anyone else were you?”

Steve inhales sharply as Ivy slowly begins her descent on his hardness. “No Ivy, I only ever think of you.”

“Good boy Steve.”

Ivy sits fully seated on Steve’s cock. She begins a slow rotation with her hips, helping her to stretch and bring Steve even deeper. Steve takes a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking, licking and squeezing, watching as the dampened nub puckers. 

“Ride me Ivy. Please. Please ride me.”

Ivy strokes Steve hair as he continues to suck on her nipple, and she begins to ride her Captain. She starts off slow at first, becoming reacquainted with his girth, but also still slightly groggy from sleep. As her speed picks up, Steve can’t help but watch Ivy’s face, which is contorted in pleasure. Her bottom lip is tucked under her front teeth as she bites it adding to her enjoyment. Steve moves to the her other breast and nips at her nipple, causing Ivy to buck. He moves his thumb into position above her clit, and begins to rub in circles. With every pass he gets closer and closer without actually making contact.

“Touch me Steve" Ivy breathes.

So he does. Moving his thumb he pushes gently on her clitoris, making Ivy buck again, and inspiring her to ride even harder. He increases the pressure on her clit, and begins rubbing. 

“Steve I’m close.”

“Ivy, I am too. Keep riding baby.”

“I love it when you call me baby.”

Ivy keeps going, bouncing on Steve’s cock. Steve’s thumb is joined by his middle finger, which gently pinches Ivy’s swollen clit, sending her straight over the precipice, her body convulsing on top of him. Ivy slumps forward against Steve’s chest, still shaking from her orgasm. He takes over, holding onto her hips, and thrusting, trying to chase his own.

Ivy leans up to Steve’s ear and whispers, “When I’m alone I think of you when I fuck myself.”

“Jesus fuck Ivy!” he screams as he finds his own release, shooting ribbons of cum into Ivy’s willing body.

The air is again slick with the scent of sex. Steve and Ivy are breathing heavy, bodies twitching as their orgasms dissipate. Steve wraps his arms around Ivy and holds her close.

“I’m thinking you need to catch me masturbating more often.”

Ivy can only moan in approval, and nod slightly. Steve picks Ivy up and brings her into the bathroom, setting her down on the bench next to the bath. He turns on the taps and fills it up, adding bubbles to the mix. He picks Ivy up and gently deposits her in the bubbles and warm water, and finding a clean cloth, begins to bathe her.

“If you bathing me at the end is going to happen every time, I definitely have to catch you masturbating more often.”

Steve leans over and kisses Ivy gently, and continues to bathe his lover. Once he’s done, he scoots her forward, and sits behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her. 

“I could definitely get used to this” Steve says before closing his eyes, and letting the warmth of the water and Ivy lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write Steve smut, so I did.
> 
> Hope it is to your liking :)


End file.
